


mad marble hell vision

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, AoiKai, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Cages, Kaoi - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Aoi really liked that cage.





	mad marble hell vision

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 1 month (and 3 days) ago :') But at least I think it's good and I never say that about my works ^^" Enjoy~!

When they were finally done filming, Aoi thanked everyone for their hard work with warm smiles and bows as he always did. However, he lingered behind. He remembered how Kai had pretended to be a zombie coming for him, arms wrapped around Aoi's shoulders, coming closer. He remembered the two of them being in a small cage together, too tightly confined for their bodies not to brush against each other.   
  
"Everything okay, Aoi-kun?"  
  
He looked towards the place the familiar voice was coming from. There he was, kind and slightly worried, more interested in making sure he was alright than cleaning himself up.   
  
The rhythm guitarist nodded. He was the sort of man who could be either too open and honest about his emotions and desires or completely silent. There goes nothing, he thought. He could just drop hints and see how the other would react.   
  
"Yeah," he said, "I was just thinking about earlier. I really threw myself against the cage bars at some point..."  
  
Kai was clearly worried, his eyes quickly looking the raven over - but not in the sort of way the raven wanted. He must have been looking for a forming bruise or something, even though Aoi had no idea how he would see it with all that fake blood on him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Aoi walked closer to the cage they had shared. The drummer's concern was touching and made him feel nice - but it wasn't what he wanted right now.   
  
"No, you idiot, will you let me finish? I was thinking how it would be like if you threw me against the cage bars."  
  
And there it was. Realization dawned on the brunette, his eyes slightly widening in comprehension. So much about throwing hints and letting the other take the lead. Oh well. Aoi hoped that they wouldn't have any issues from now on and things wouldn't be awkward between them. He somehow knew that if he had made a move on any of the other band members and had been rejected, things would have been exactly the same. It would have been easier and risk-free to go for any of them - and yet, Aoi wanted Kai.   
  
As he was about to tell the brunet to just forget about it, so many things happened at once. Kai was suddenly there, his hands had grabbed Aoi's wrists, holding his arms a little above his head as he pinned him against the outside of the cage. In spite of that he took care so that the guitarist wouldn't accidentally hurt his head in the process. Aoi let out a soft groan.   
  
"You mean like this?"  
  
Aoi loved seeing this dominating side of Kai and that teasing glint in his eye - but he wanted more. "Well, I was thinking about doing this inside the cage but I guess it's a sta--"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Kai was kissing him hungrily. Aoi responded immediately, kissing the drummer with equal fervor, pushing his body closer to his. Kai's lips were soft, his tongue a hot wetness. Aoi whimpered in his mouth as the brunet used his knee to part his legs and started rubbing his manhood with his thigh, making him harder.   
  
When Kai broke the kiss, the raven could barely breathe. Damn, Kai looked so pure and innocent but apparently there was so much more to him than that. When Aoi had got over his anger and hate after Yune leaving and Kai replacing him, he had found the new drummer quite interesting, seeing something that the others didn't. And he was seeing it again right now.   
  
"Fuck," was all he could say.   
  
"I intend to," Kai teased with a grin.   
  
Aoi bit his bottom lip. They were so excruciatingly close, the drummer's grip on his wrists tight, his knee pressing against his cock but otherwise not moving. It was unbearable in the best way.   
  
The brunet moved, releasing the other and making him feel his absence strongly. But before Aoi could pull him close again, Kai grabbed his wrist and started walking towards the entrance of the cell with sure strides. When they were inside, he used his own body to press Aoi against the cage bars.   
  
Aoi felt trapped, tightly pressed between the hard bars and the other's strong body. And yet, he loved it. He wanted this, needed it. He wanted and needed Kai.   
  
And then the the drummer's lips were once again attacking his own with almost bruising force. Aoi was partly concerned that the other might end up with a torn lip because of his own lip ring but Kai didn't seem to mind or think about it as he kissed him hard. And damn, Aoi was so aroused and breathless that he could barely think.   
  
While his lips were being deliciously devoured, Aoi felt the top part of his outfit being unbuttoned. Without breaking the kiss, Kai's hand moved to his chest, playing with Aoi's nipple and making the bud hard almost instantly. His whimpers were swallowed by Kai's greedy mouth as the drummer kept circling his nipple with his thumb and pinching it.   
  
The hand didn't move or cease its sweet torture; but Kai's lips did, trailing down his neck, his collarbone, his sternum, until they found the other nipple. Those damnable lips closed around it and Kai began to suck. The raven was trying so hard not to make a sound but was failing miserably, moans and gasps and whimpers escaping his parted lips. When Kai actually bit at the hard nub, Aoi couldn't help but be even more vocal.   
  
Kai placed his hands on the other's bare narrow waist and grinned. "Someone likes having his nipples toyed with," he observed smugly.   
  
The guitarist would not allow himself to blush or get flustered. Instead, he locked eyes with Kai as his hand found the other's cock. "I'm not the only one enjoying this," he commented cheekily as he palmed the brunet's erection, making him shiver and softly moan.   
  
"Do you want this?" Kai asked, his hips pushing forward.   
  
Aoi bit at his bottom lip hard in an attempt to suppress a gasp. Not trusting his voice, he helped relieve the other of his pants and underwear. With those pieces of clothing pooled around the drummer's ankles, Aoi could only stare at what was revealed before his eyes. Damn, Kai was...huge; there was no other word for it. The raven gulped and licked his lips.   
  
And those very lips were once again attacked by Kai's own as the latter returned the favour of partly undressing him. The kiss was a sloppy mess as the two men rubbed against each other, their hard cocks almost aching at the contact.   
  
"Turn around," Kai commanded.   
  
The guitarist complied immediately, loving this dominating side of the other man. Kai's fingers hovered before his face and he didn't need to be told what to do, all too eager to take up the task. He took the digits in his mouth and began to suck. He didn't miss the brunet's groan and worked harder on what he was doing. Meanwhile, Kai's free hand found its way to the other's butt, squeezing and kneading the plump flesh, making Aoi whimper around his fingers.   
  
When his fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva, Kai pulled them out of that hot eager mouth. Aoi gripped the cage bars as he felt a digit circling his entrance before pushing its way in. The drummer took his time preparing him carefully, scissoring the other when two fingers were inside, slowly adding more.   
  
At some point, Aoi groaned in frustration. "Kai, fuck, just put it in already," he complained lustily.   
  
"Is someone getting impatient?" the brunet whispered in his ear with a smug tone, his digits not ceasing their preparation and sweet torture.   
  
Aoi was too far lost to deny it. "Yes, just fuck me. I need you now."  
  
He whimpered as the fingers were pulled out of him, feeling cold and empty without them. But then the head of Kai's cock was pushing its way past that tight ring of muscle. As he was slowly sheathing himself inside Aoi, the raven appreciated the other's preparation even more; he had to admit that the drummer's size made the experience slightly painful.   
  
When Kai was all the way in, he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked with the caring tone the raven had come to love.   
  
Aforementioned raven nodded. The pain was slowly receding and he really needed the other to take him. "Move," he breathed.   
  
The brunet willingly complied. With his hands holding Aoi's bony hips, he began to thrust in and out. Pleasure overtaking the pain, the guitarist picked up the pace and met the younger man thrust for thrust.   
  
"H-harder," he begged. Damn, Kai had really turned him into a needy mess. And he was okay with it.   
  
Kai's grip on his hips tightened and the raven grew excited at the thought that he would have bruises there tomorrow, proof that this had actually happened, that Kai had really given him all this delicious pleasure and had claimed him. Despite the lack of space since the cage was rather small and Kai's harder and faster pace, the raven managed to bend over slightly, changing the angle and giving the other better access.   
  
And then Kai hit that special spot, making the raven gasp. He was holding on the cage bars as though for dear life as the brunet continued to assault his prostate, making him moan wantonly. Fuck, this felt far too good.   
  
When Kai's hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him, Aoi knew that he wouldn't last long. He came soon after, trembling and screaming Kai's name. While still wrapped in the bliss of his orgasm, he heard Kai groan and felt him shoot his own release inside him.   
  
They stayed like that for a while, Aoi gripping the cage bars, Kai holding his hips and remaining inside him. He rested his head on the older man's back, trying to catch his breath. Aoi felt so satisfied and peaceful. He didn't want this to be just a one-time thing - and not just because the sex had been so mind-blowingly good.   
  
Kai gently pulled out and turned him around to look at him. He brushed a raven lock away from the other's face and cupped his cheek. "Would you like to come over to my place? To clean up and stuff?"  
  
Kai looked...embarrassed. He actually looked down. The dominant side was gone and now he was just...well, fucking adorable. Was he thinking what Aoi was thinking? Did he want more as well?   
  
Aoi wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders, simply holding him. "I'd love that," he answered truthfully.   
  
Kai looked up at him and gave him a smile that was brighter than the sun. And in spite of his exhaustion, somewhere alongside the pleasure, Aoi felt butterflies in his stomach. 


End file.
